Baby, Don't Hurt Me
by moshikamikaze
Summary: this is, honestly, the same as what is love, by dark one 91.. which is me, but it deleted my account er something, so i had to make a new one.. sorry for the wait! love love! --shelby
1. chapter one

Chapter One

Disclaimer– I own nothing.. JK Rowling is the lovely owner of these wonderful characters.. Unless you see any new ones that you don't recognize

Hermione woke up earlier than usual September first.. She didn't want to miss a minute of the new school year that awaited her. She took a quick shower and then went downstairs for breakfast with her parents.

Breakfast on the day school started was sort of a tradition for the Granger family; since they wouldn't be seeing their daughter for a while, the Granger parents always made a big breakfast for that morning. This morning, they fixed a lovely plate of bacon, eggs, toast, waffles, and orange slices, with orange juice to go along with it.

"Mum, Dad, I'm sure going to miss you two this year.." Hermione said, as her eyes filled with tears; she would miss the security of their household, where she didn't have to confront anyone or anything.. You see, Hermione had changed a great deal the summer after her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was no longer the nerdy little bookworm everyone supposed her to be. Her hair was no longer frizzy and brown; she had dyed it black and relaxed it, and it was in pretty waves a little past the middle of her back. Her eyes were the same deep honey brown color they had always been, but they shined a little brighter now. She had a sort of goth/punk feel to her look now, what with her eyebrow and tongue piercings.

She went up to her room to make certain everything was packed for the year accordingly, and then magically lifted her trunk to get it to the car a little easier. (A/N: I know that they can't do magic outside school.. but this is my story! Lol so they can do what I want!) Her parents gave her a lift to the train station, but kissed her goodbye at the door, as they didn't want to go with her into the station.

As you could probably have guessed, Hermione was the Head Girl for her seventh year.. But the thought steadily crossing her mind was "_Who is the Head Boy._.?" Now, it shouldn't be too terribly hard for you to figure that one out, but you never know..

As she boarded the train, she went to find the compartment Harry and Ron were in, to put her things there, but without luck, she couldn't find them. Shortly after the train jolted into gear, she went to the Head's compartment.. Only to find..

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!"

"You're Head Boy?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Granger. Yes, I am the Head Boy, what of it?" Malfoy sneered at her.

"Just.. You hate me, and I don't exactly adore you either.. But I have to live with you for a year? This is bullshit!"

"Granger, please, let's just start this year off like we don't know each other, and know nothing about the other.. If we're going to have to live with each other, we may as well try and make it peaceful, so that it isn't hell for both of us."

Hermione laughed. "Since when are you in any way logical?"

"Hermione.. Just believe me, I'm not as bad as everyone thinks.." but he was cut off by the conductor over the loudspeaker..

"Students, we are having a few minor difficulties, and the train has been delayed.. Please be patient, as we will have this fixed as soon as possible. But for now, would the Heads please report to the front of the train? Thank you."

"Come on, Malfoy.. Let's go." Hermione said impatiently.

As they neared the conductor's compartment, Hermione noticed a numerous amount of scars on Draco's left wrist. Hermione looked curiously, but didn't say anything because the conductor opened the door and welcomed them inside.

"I contacted Professor Dumbledore when the train stalled, and he said to just get the Heads and send them to the castle before everyone else, so he can have a word with you in private. I've devised a portkey to transfer you to a spot right outside the gates. You have 10 minutes to get your things and be back here, or it will leave without you," the conductor said rapidly.

Hermione ran to get her things, forgetting momentarily about the scars she saw on Draco's wrist.

They met back in the conductor's compartment, 9 minutes later, out of breath. Draco noticed that Hermione had a sick look on her face; she hated taking portkeys anywhere.. But as they put their hands on the portkey to take their trip, the most unusual thing happened..

Malfoy put his arm around Hermione's waist and said, "Don't let go.."

* * *

**BWAHAHA! ) I'm so very evil, leaving a cliff hanger on the first chapter like this.. Is it any good? Leave me reviews, they will make me happy!**

**-Shelby**


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer– I own nothing.. JK Rowling is the lovely owner of these wonderful characters.. Unless you see any new ones that you don't recognize )

As Hermione tumbled to the floor of the Head's common room, she looked at Malfoy with a look of pure uncertainty on her face.. She then noticed that on her fall she scraped her face on her wand. She reached up to touch it..

"I said not to let go, Hermione.. I meant it, I know how those things jerk you about" Draco said.

"Draco, since when have you completely ignored my being a mudblood? Since when have you felt the need to touch me? Hell, since when have you even considered being _nice_ to me?" Hermione almost shouted.

"Hermione, I told you that I'm not as bad as you think.. Just believe me, right now we need to get to Dumbledore's office.. I can explain later."

They walked rather quietly to the Professor's office. As they got there, they realized that they needed a password to get in, but had no idea whatsoever what the password may be.. Just as Hermione was about to exclaim this to Draco, Professor Dumbledore walked up behind them, shouting a humorous "BOO!"

This gave them both quite a jolt, but neither really showed the expression except in their faces. Professor Dumbledore said his password (candy) and led them into his office.

"What did you need us for, Professor?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Now, now, kids.. I'll get into that.. First of all, would you like a lemon drop?"

Both students shook their heads, confused, but the meeting proceeded.

"Actually, Miss Granger, I only needed to speak with you, but I didn't want to leave Malfoy there himself. Would you like him the leave the room, or do you mind him being here as I give you some news?"

"Well, not to be rude.. But just in case it's anything personal, I'd like him to leave momentarily," Hermione said, rather professionally.

"Alright," Draco said, getting up from the comfortable chair in the office and walking nonchalantly to the staircase leading out of the room.

"Miss Granger, I have news for you.. Terribly unpleasant news, especially for it being your first night back at Hogwarts.. But I must tell you, and I give my deepest sympathies.. Your parents.. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were found at your house this afternoon.. Dead.." he trailed off..

Hermione immediately burst into tears. "Wh-what d-do y-you meann?" she stuttered.

"As I said, Miss Granger, I sympathize deeply.. They died of unnatural causes.. The works of dark wizards or witches.. But them being muggles, there was really nothing that St. Mungo's could do for them.."

Hermione bolted from the office and ran to her dormitory. She blurted out a password, which just made it the password for their room, being as there wasn't one yet. She ran to her room and cried into the pillows.

She awoke a few hours later, looked at the clock beside her, and saw that it was 11:00 PM.

"Oh shit!" she thought, realizing that she had missed the feast.

She sat there, mesmerized, for a minute.. And then thought about her parents..

Her mind was made up on her choice of action. She walked into the bathroom that connected hers and Draco's rooms, sat on the toilet, grabbed her wand, and said, "Accio, pearing knife." A pearing knife glided towards her from thin air.. She took it to her wrist, and with no intention of killing herself, made several neat slashes across her arm; they were deep, but not deep enough to touch the artery.

She looked down at the blood slowly filling her lap and passed out.

-The Next Morning-

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!"

Hermione stirred from the deep sleep she was in, yet again, to find Draco Malfoy sitting beside her. Her last memory was sitting on the toilet with the blood all over her.. But now, she was in her bed.. She looked down at her wrist and saw many deep cuts, all of which had stopped bleeding, and saw new pajamas on herself. She thought Draco had probably cleaned her up, but then she blushed at the thought of him changing her pajamas.

"Draco, did you do this for me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Hermione.. I told you before, I'm not as bad as everyone thinks.. And I know what it's like to be a cutter.." he cut off, looking away for a minute, then continued his conversation. "I walked in the bathroom around midnight and saw you laying on the floor with blood all around you.. At first, I didn't know what happened.. But then I saw the knife laying on the floor next to you, and the slashes across your wrist.. And I knew what must have happened.." he trailed off.

"I did the best I could to make it stop bleeding, and yes.. I changed your clothes, but I promise that I promise I didn't take advantage of it, don't worry.. Then I carried you to bed, and I've been sitting here watching for you all night."

"Wow, Draco.. You really did that, for me? A mudblood?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Hermione, people look at my father, and they automatically assume that I'm just like him.. And I'm far from it. I have a heart, unlike him. And I care about people other than myself.."

Hermione looked at him and noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"Draco.. Why did you cut?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Draco took his time answering, but not too much time, because Hermione was quite impatient.

"I started because my dad used to beat me and my mum.. That all started when I was 13.. But then it continued, even after his death, because it was the way I could express my pain, and it was the only controllable pain I had.. It continued because I knew that since my father was dead, it would mean I didn't have to be a death eater, but it didn't mean that people would see me in a new light.. Like I said before, they only saw my father in me, not me at all.. I'm not a death-eating clone, I'm honestly a very nice person.."

Hermione butted in, "But your cronies.. Crabbe and Goyle.. They're so evil, why do you hang out with them, and why did you still call me mudblood?"

"I didn't choose to hang out with them, my father put an inseparable cure between us three.. Because he said they were good enough to be body guards, and he didn't want his son, the future spawn of Voldemort, getting hurt by anyone but him. And the reason I called you mudblood.. Because my father was constantly in my mind, taking over, seeing and hearing what I did and said, and if he knew that I didn't have a problem with mud– I mean.. Muggleborns, he would beat me worse than he already did.."

Hermione started to cry. "That makes me feel so bad, for always hating you.. I'm sorry, I didn't know you went through that.."

"It's fine, now I'm worried about what you're going through.." Draco said. "I don't really know what you're going through, because when my father died, I didn't care.. It made me and my mum both very happy."

"I just.. I want to see them one more time.. Dumbledore said I was excused to go to their muggle funeral, but.. I don't want to go alone.. I would go insane," Hermione said.

"I could go with you.. If you want," Draco replied, as if on cue.


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three

Disclaimer– I own nothing.. JK Rowling is the lovely owner of these wonderful characters.. Unless you see any new ones that you don't recognize )

As Hermione packed her bags to get ready to leave for her house, Draco was across the room from her, just talking. It was nice to have someone besides Harry and Ron to just talk to.. They tended to get kind of boring after a while. After all, it was the second day of classes, though Hermione and Draco had both been excused for the first two weeks.. And Harry and Ron had barely talked to Hermione at all.

"Do you think, maybe, they're scared of me now? I mean, I have had quite a change since last year.." Hermione asked.

"No, I just think maybe they're scared to say anything to you since what happened.. And everything.." Draco said, very cautiously.

"Well, is everything of yours packed? We should be leaving in about an hour, and I just kinda wanted to sit around for a while," Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's packed.. Let's go watch a movie or something, I figured out how to hook a muggle DVD player up in here."

So they both walked into the common room and sat on opposite ends of the couch. Draco put a movie in, not even looking at the title, just glad to have some time to just sit and do nothing. The title came up, and as soon as Hermione saw it, she burst into tears.

Stepmom. A/N: I think that's what the movie's called..

"_Oh, shit.._" Draco thought to himself. "_That was so stupid.. I didn't realize that before I did it.._"

Draco moved down the couch and tried to comfort Hermione, but she had a lot of tears welled up inside her, and needed to let them out.. So he scooped her up in a big hug and just sat there with her, patting her hair down, shushing her, until Professor Dumbledore appeared beside them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked, winking.

"No sir, I did something stupid, I just wanted to calm her down.." Draco said, quietly.. He had finally gotten Hermione to sleep.

"Well, I hate to ruin a moment, but it's time to leave.. The Hogwarts Express will take you back to the London station, then we have a chauffeur there to escort you to the Granger house. You'll stay there for 2 nights, then Thursday is the funeral.. You can stay there for the next two weeks if you like, but whenever you're both ready to come back, owl me.. I'll send someone to fetch you. Take care of her, Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore finished, and vanished again almost as soon as he appeared.

Draco tried his best to keep Hermione asleep in his arms, but it failed.. Before they were out of the common room, she was awake, blushing furiously at the embarrassment of being in his arms.

As they got to the train, Draco realized that they'd have the whole thing to themselves. "Think about it, we could do whatever we wanted, and nothing would– NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERV!" Draco laughed.

They sat on the train for a good 4 hours, just talking, messing around, when it came to a sudden halt.

"We must be there," Hermione said, with no emotion whatsoever.

It was raining, hard. Hermione went to just step out of the train, but Draco wouldn't let her. "You'll get soaked!" he exclaimed.

"So what do you propose I do about it?" Hermione said with a smartass tone.

"Here,"he said, and cast a spell around the two of them to ward the rain away.

"Thanks.." Hermione said, a little off-center.

She was so confused over why he was being so nice to her. She believed all he said about how he never really did think all those nasty things about her, but she still had that constant what if in the back of her mind, thinking that he may just be trying to get in her pants or something.

So she said to him, "Draco, I just.. I don't understand why you're so much nicer to me this year than ever before.."

"Hermione, I just want you to believe me, it was only because of my father.. He's gone now, so I'm free to think however I want.. And I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, pureblood or not."

She was in no way ready for that, so she just blushed and smiled at him.


	4. chapter four

Chapter Four

Disclaimer– I own nothing.. JK Rowling is the lovely owner of these wonderful characters.. Unless you see any new ones that you don't recognize )

-Hermione's Point of View-

I was so tired when we got back to my house.. And so sad to see it.. It was in perfect condition, yet my parents were gone.. And that was quite a transition for me. I walked Draco through my house, to show him what a muggle house was like.

As we went in my room, I noticed that my radio was on.. And the song playing was my favorite song, but it made me cry hearing it..

"_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.._

_It's where she lies, broken inside.._

_With no place to go, no place to go.._

_To dry her eyes.. Broken inside.."_

All I heard Draco say was, "Are you alright, Hermione?", but those words were drowned out by the music I heard. It was all so true now, all I wanted was to be home, but no one was home.. I had no place to go to dry my eyes.. Except Draco, but I barely knew him.. I didn't want to tell him more of the truth about me, because I didn't know if he was serious about being nicer to me.. You never knew with death eaters..

But, maybe he really was reformed..

I hoped so.. I wanted him.. Sadly.. But I couldn't catch myself thinking that.. I was a mudblood, after all..

-Draco's Point of View-

I could see her, helpless, in her bedroom.. Listening to that music.. But I didn't know how to calm her. She seemed, more since we got here, like she was unsure about me, and didn't know if I would really be nice to her.. But oh God, she was so hot.. It made me nervous, just being around her.. Because I wanted her so bad.. But, obviously, she didn't want me also, or she may tend to act a little different around me.

Women's minds.. I will never understand completely.

And also, I'm kind of getting the feeling that there's more wrong with her than just her parents being gone.. Like, maybe she was hiding out here, with her parents for protection.. Or something, who knows. She just doesn't act like it's only her parents..

-3rd Person Again-

As Draco watched Hermione cry into her pillow, he had no idea what to do to help her.. So, with lack of a better idea, he started singing to her..

"_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark.._

_To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around.._

_To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you.._

_No you don't know what it's like.. Welcome to my life.._"

Hermione stopped sobbing and just sniffled a little. "Thanks.. Draco.." she said quietly.

He walked over to her, sat on her bed, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He knew that it'd probably take some time to gain complete trust with her, but he figured it'd definitely be worth it.

After a while of sitting and holding onto each other, Draco realized how late it was getting. He said they needed to eat something, and then they could just hang out for a while. Draco offered cooking, but Hermione had an idea..

"Pizza." she said, emotionless.

"What?" Draco added.

"You'll love it.. Just believe me," she said, picking up the phone. "Yes, Pizza Hut, I'd like a large pepperoni pizza please. (A/N: I don't know if they have Pizza Hut in England.. Whatever.) Deliver it to (A/N?).. Thanks!"

As they waited for their pizza to arrive, Hermione decided she'd show Draco around her house and point things out to him.. Muggle things..

"And that's a refrigerator, we use it to keep our food cold.. And that is a microwave, it warms the food up.."

But Draco cut in, "The magical world is so much easier, isn't it?"

"Of course.." Hermione laughed.

About twenty minutes later, someone knocked on their door. As Hermione went to answer it, Draco waited impatiently, wanting to know what this pizza business was about. When Hermione _finally_ got to the kitchen with it, they sat down to eat. As soon as Draco opened the box, he was amazed.

"Triangle shaped bread?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed at him.


	5. chapter five

Chapter Five

After Hermione and Draco ate, they watched MTV for a little while, and then Hermione said she was getting sleepy.

"Draco, I'm going to go to bed.. I'm bloody tired!" Hermione said.

"Alright.. Where do I sleep?" Draco added.

"You can sleep in the spare bedroom next to mine, if you want.."

"Sounds good."

And so they went to bed. (A/N: sorry.. But.. WOOHOO, right? How boring this part is..)

_Hermione was walking through the forest.. Lost, obviously.. She cried out and cried out, but no one heard her.. As she walked a little further into the trees, she saw two oddly familiar figures.. "Mum? Dad? Is that you?" she said.._

"_Yes, Hermione, dear, it's us.. We've come to tell you.."_

But Hermione woke up before they could finish their sentence.

"Dammit to bloody hell," she screamed aloud.

She laid back down, and eventually drifted into a restless sleep.

"_Hermione, we need to tell you something.. We didn't die in your heart, Hermione.. Just in physical form.. We know you need us, and miss us.. And we're sorry for everything we ever did wrong to you.. We just want you to know we love you.."_

And, yet again, she woke up.. This time, crying. By them saying they were sorry for the wrong that they did brought back bad memories.. Memories of the past summer.. But Hermione fell back asleep, once again.

This time, having a memory dream..

_Hermione lay, breathless and naked, on the floor of her parents' bedroom. Her mother was gone for the week on a business trip, and her father was drunk and powerful. Hermione was crying, which was a mistake. Her father came up behind her.._

"_What the fuck are you crying for! (slap) Didn't I tell you what happened when you made this hard for me!"_

_Hermione felt her dad hold her down and spread her legs.. Then slide himself into her. He had no mercy whatsoever.. He didn't start out slowly at all, just rough.. Raping her for the third time that night. Hermione finally blacked out, far from orgasm, with her father yelling dirty thoughts into her ears._

_When her mother got back from her business trip the next morning, she found Hermione, limp and dressed in only a bathrobe on the floor of her bedroom. She looked badly bruised, as though someone had raped her. Her mother shook her until she awoke and asked her what happened._

"_Nothing, mum.. Nothing happened, I'm fine.." she lied. "I had just gotten out of the shower, had my robe on.. Laid on my bed for a minute and I guess I passed out. Must have fallen out of bed in my sleep," she said, not wanting to tell her mother what happened in the least bit._

_Sadly, her mother believed her.. _

Hermione woke up, panting, from that horrible nightmare. She saw Draco almost instantly, sitting at her bedside..

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I heard your screams.. I didn't know what was going on.. So I came in to see if you were alright, but.. I saw that you were dreaming.." he stammered on. "I didn't know what else to do, so I got into your thoughts to see your dream.. And.. I'm sorry Hermione.. I.. I saw.. What happened.."

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she just didn't say anything. She turned her head from Draco and started crying.

Draco, seeing her shoulders heave, climbed into the bed with her.

"Shh.. Hermione, please.. Don't cry.. It's okay, I promise, I'm not going to let that happen to you again, don't worry.." Draco said, softly, starting to rub her back.

They continued like that, with Draco rubbing her back, until she fell back asleep. Draco briefly got into her thoughts to make sure she was having sweet dreams, and then started to get out of her bed and go to his own; looking at her sweet face, he couldn't bare to leave her here alone, with all of those memories running through her mind.. So instead, he crawled back into bed with her, snuggled up close to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.. This was going to be the first good night's sleep he got in a long time.


	6. chapter six

Chapter Six

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

As Hermione awoke the next morning, she saw Draco laying in bed with her.

"Strange," the though, with no idea what had happened.

Then it all came rushing back to her.. "Oh, I know.."

Draco woke up with Hermione looking him in the eyes, and then looking down; he blushed. He must have had a wet dream with her right by his side. She laughed.. Hard.

"That's not funny!" he cried helplessly.

"Sorry, but.. I've never woke up with someone's erection poking me in the back.. So yes, it is kind of funny!"

Draco turned over and pulled the blanket over his face; this was embarrassing him. He'd never slept this close to anyone either, especially not like this. His family wasn't very affectionate when they were all together, but since his father died, he just took over the Malfoy Manor himself, because they had to put his mother in St. Mungo's.

"Draco, it's fine.. Sorry I laughed," Hermione said, pulling the covers off of herself and climbing out of bed. She traipsed into her kitchen to find something to eat.. But looking in the cabinets, she saw it must have been a while since her parents bought groceries. She got an idea, and went for it.

"Draco, I have an idea. And you have to go along with it. Deal?" she asked.

"Uhh.. What kind of deal?"

"You'll see, just.. You can shower in my second bathroom.. I'll shower in mine.. And be quick about it."

Hermione stalked off to the shower. As she got in there, she turned on the steaming hot water; she took off her pajamas and got in. She stood in the shower for a good thirty minutes, until the water started getting cold.

Draco was doing the same thing; standing in a hot, steaming shower.. But he had a little more to take care of. Looking down at his erection, he thought about pleasuring himself. (A/N: I don't know if I should say jacking off, or "pleasuring himself." They mean the same thing..) He started off slowly, just rubbing it softly.. But soon he got rougher. Just as he was getting close to coming, he knocked over a bottle of shampoo, and it ruined a moment for him.

"Shit," he thought.. But continued his business.. He was almost there.. Just a minute longer..

As he finished, and cleaned up his mess, he washed himself off again and stepped out of the shower. He dried off, and then used magic to dry his hair. He decided to dress Hermione's part, and put on baggy jeans, a studded belt, a black Blink-182 shirt, and Vans.

He walked out of the bathroom and into Hermione's room, deciding to wait for her until she got out of the shower.

Hermione turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed her towel and dried herself with it, then did the same as Draco and dried her hair with her magic. But, realizing she forgot to grab her clothes when she went in the bathroom, she had a major dilemma.

Not knowing what to do, she just wrapped the towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom.. Only to find Draco sitting on her bed.

She blushed and turned away.

"Haha, looks like someone forgot their clothes," Draco laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said, sneering. "It's my house."

"Sorry, geez."

"Just.. Turn around, or something," Hermione said, walking to her closet and getting out clothes for the day. Seeing Draco in his punk attire, she decided to dress the same. She pulled on baggy, studded jeans, a yellow belt that said "Police Line-Do Not Cross", and a black shirt with "Volcom" printed across in plain yellow letters. She put on her black Converse and heavy eyeliner, then allowed him to turn around.

"How do you like it?" she asked.

"Niceee.. Very nice, Granger."

"So, ready for my idea?"

"Never readier."

* * *

(A/N: just so everyone knows, I'm not big on flames. So stick them in your ass, because personally, I don't care what is supposed to happen in fan fix, I'm my own person and can decide for myself. Thank you, have a very nice day.) 


	7. chapter seven

Chapter Seven

Hermione walked with Draco out of her house and on the sidewalk. She didn't tell him where they were going, but she thought he probably knew it was something only Muggles would do.

The first thing they did was go putt-putting. (A/N: doesn't everyone just love putt putt?) Draco caught on very quickly; by the second hole, he was shooting hole-in-ones. Hermione started to get frustrated with the game, so she decided they should do something else.

Hermione took Draco out to a late lunch at an Italian restaurant. (A/N: sorry.. But do they have those wherever they are? Hmm.. I live in Texas..) Draco was indecisive over what to get, until he heard Hermione speak up..

"I'll have a plate of spaghetti," she said.

"And I will have the same," Draco added.

They dined on spaghetti for the next half hour. Draco asked Hermione if she was ready to leave.

"Sure, let me freshen up first."

Hermione was sort of starting to think she may like Draco as more than a friend..

"_Sure,_" she thought to herself, "_we never really liked each other much.. But it seems like he's reformed.. And maybe we have a chance.._"

She was so lost in thought that she ran into someone coming out of the men's lavatory.

"Excuse me," she said.. But then she noticed that it was one of her old school friends.

"Jason, is that you?" Hermione exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Um.. Hello, Hermione.. I'm sorry to hear about your parents.." he said in almost a whisper. "Who are you here with?"

"With my um.. Boyfriend. His name is Draco," she said, unsure of what else to say; Jason had always liked her, and he kind of freaked her out.

"Oh, that's nice.. Where are you off to next?"

"I think we're going to the movies.." she said, quickly regretting ever telling him that.

Hermione quickly ushered herself into the women's restroom, not wanting to make any more eye contact with Jason.

Moments later, she was outside with Draco again, and they were on their way to the movies.

"_Damn,_" Draco thought to himself, "_I'm really falling for her.. Aren't I.._"

They decided to see a scary movie, on account of Draco's habit for morbidity.

As they walked into the theater and took their seats, Hermione saw Jason in the back corner.. And he looked as though he was watching her.. But she ignored it, because Draco was with her and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Hermione, mind you, is very easily scared. So therefore, Draco was in for it.

After only twenty minutes of the movie, she had her hand over her eyes and looked as though she would pass out any minute.

Draco didn't realize any of this until he looked over at her; "_Dear Lord,_" he thought, "_she's going to pass out.._" Not knowing what else to do, he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.. Poor Hermione, she was just having a rough week.. How could he drag her into a horror movie?

Hermione was kind of weirded out that he kissed her, but she went along with it. Who in bloody hell would turn that down? (A/N: because he is quite the hottie..)

Hermione took Draco's hand in hers; she was in the daredevil mood tonight.

Draco thought, "_Damn.. This is moving along just nicely.. I bet myself I can get her to make out with me before the night is over.._"

"Hermione," he whispered, so as not to disturb the people around them. "Have you ever been kissed?"

Hermione smiled and said, "No.. I haven't.."

Next thing she knew, his lips were on hers; he was so gentle! He just kissed her on the lips once, and then pulled away to see her reaction; then he went back in for another, but was patient and let her decide when to take it further.

Hermione was only a little reluctant to accept his tongue in her mouth, but as soon as it was, she was blissfully happy. Nothing could ruin her at this moment.. But then she thought about her parent's funeral the next morning and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Draco.. I'm sorry.." she said, starting to cry.

Draco had no idea why she was crying.. Did he do something wrong?

Hermione felt his hand brush the tears away from her cheek, but she kept her head down and wouldn't look in his eyes; she felt like such a loser for that.. She ruined a moment!

But Draco was forgiving because he still thought it was his fault.

"Hermione, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry Draco.. I was just thinking how.. Happy.. That kiss was making me," she blushed, "and then I thought about my parents.. And.. I'm sorry.."

"It's fine," he said, squeezing her hand. "Do you need a break from this movie?"

Hermione agreed with that, and went to refill her drink and breathe in some fresh air.

Minutes later, while sitting outside on a bench for a minute, Hermione felt a hand go over her mouth from behind.

"Don't say a word."

* * *

**(Bwaha. I am sooo evil! But don't worry, it won't take me long to get another chapter up! –Shelby)**


	8. chapter eight

Chapter Eight

Hermione caught sight of only a faded brown jacket before she passed out from being drugged.

Draco was starting to get worried about Hermione; she had been gone for the duration of the movie.. He decided he should go check on her, make sure she was okay..

He walked outside and instantly knew something was wrong.. He didn't see Hermione anywhere.. He called her name a few times, with no answer.. And was getting discouraged, when he saw a studded belt on the ground..

He picked it up and looked at it.. It read "Hermione" along the inside of it..

"_Shit_," he thought.."_what the fuck could have happened to her!_"

He tried to think of everything that could possibly have gone wrong..

Of course, Draco didn't know about Jason..

But a few minutes later, he heard screams.. He followed them to a white van, and saw a shadow moving inside it.

"_Oh, no,_" he thought..

He looked around him, searching for any Muggles that may cause trouble.. And not seeing any around him, he got out his wand..

"Lumos," he said quietly. Then he cast a spell to make himself be able to see inside the van.

Hermione was inside, bound and gagged. There was a tall man, probably about her age, but much bigger, stand over her. He ripped off her clothes in a very brutal manner..

"Hermione Granger.. This is to pay for all those years that I was madly in love with you, but you never wanted me.. I told you you'd pay for it, I told you.." the man mumbled, senselessly.

Draco then saw the most horrible thing he could imagine; he saw the man spread her legs and slide himself into her.. The man started raping Hermione.. With no mercy, just like her father..

Draco was sort of dumbfounded for a moment.. But then he gained his senses back.

"_I know I'll be punished for this by the ministry.. But anything to save her.._" thought, before crying out, rather loudly, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The man fell to his knees, and a green light flashed before their eyes.

Jason was dead.

Hermione fainted almost instantly.

Draco did his best to re-clothe Hermione without putting her in much pain; from what he could see, the man broke her wrist and Hermione was bleeding from between her legs.

Draco cleaned up the blood as best he could without feeling guilty of taking advantage of the opportunity, and then put her clothes back on her oh-so-gently. When he was done, he conjured a splint to put her wrist in until he could get her home; he had a bottle of Skele-grow in his suitcase.

He held the other hand (the one that wasn't broken..) And apparated back to her house.

As he stumbled into her kitchen, he was careful not to move her in any way that may pain her.. He knew she would probably hate him for doing so, but she needed to be cleaned up badly.. So he carried her to her bathroom with intentions to clean her up a bit.

But, as soon as he got in there, Hermione came to her senses and immediately started crying into Draco's chest.

"Hermione.. Please.. It's okay.. I'm sorry.." Draco said, feeling tears sting his eyes.. He had told her he wouldn't let this happen to her again.

"It's just.. That was my friend.." she blubbered. "Jason used to be my best friend, until I went to Hogwarts.. It isn't fair Draco.." she said and continued to cry into his shoulder.

He set her down on the bathroom cabinet. "Hermione, it's okay.. I'm sorry I let this happen.. Please, don't cry, it makes me feel terrible.."

Hermione apologized, but continued crying.. She didn't know what else to do; first her father, now Jason raping her? What was up with that..

But she truly felt she was falling in love with Draco..

She told him she needed to shower, and that he could wait for her in her room, if he wanted. He agreed; he didn't want to put her into overdrive by disagreeing..

Hermione turned on the shower and stripped down; she was careful around her wrist, because Draco hadn't yet told her he had Skele-grow (typical guy, always forgetting something important.. Haha just kidding..). She thought to herself, "_What more could possibly go wrong now? I've been through way too much in the last few days.. It's killing me.. _"

Then she got to thinking about all of the pain she went through when Jason was raping her.. As I said before, he raped her with no mercy at all, just plain brutally; her father wasn't even that bad.. And then she thought of his words.. And how he said this was her punishment for breaking his heart..

"I have no reason to live.. I really don't.." she said aloud, to no one in particular.

Then she stepped out of the shower, and noticed she forgot her clothes once more.. But this time, she knew Draco was in her room, but she wasn't hesitant at all to go in there.. He put her clothes back on her, he knew what she looked like by now.

So she wrapped the towel around herself and walked out.

Draco was laying on her bed, just taking everything in around him.

"Draco.. I just want to say thank you.. For everything you've done to help me.. I appreciate it.."

"Baby.. Don't worry about it, everything's okay.. Just.. Keep your faith; I know you've been through a lot, but I'm here for you okay? Just remember that."

By now Hermione had pajamas on; as soon as he said that last word, she climbed onto the bed, on top of him, and started kissing him passionately.

They must have been going at that for a while, because next thing Hermione knew, it was nearly midnight.

"Draco, if we're going to be there tomorrow by one, we need to get some sleep.."

"Yeah.. Good idea," he said, following her decision. "But first, I have something for that wrist of yours.." and he got up and left the room.

He returned, minutes later, holding a green bottle with a skull and crossbones on it. (Pirates.. Pirates.. Pirates..) "Here, I have a bottle of Skele-grow, you need to take some to make your wrist better."

So Hermione, too weak to argue, took the slimy medicine Draco poured down her throat.

Draco pulled the blankets up over Hermione, kissed her forehead goodnight, and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked innocently.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes.. Please.. If you want, you can.."

So Draco crawled under the covers with her for the second night in a row, thanking his lucky stars that she may be starting to feel the same way about him as he did her.

Which was true love.

* * *

**(Ba dum bum.. Chissssss! yayy! They're starting to.. Uh.. Well I can't ruin the surprise.. Haha I win! Have a nice day! – Shelby)**


	9. chapter nine

Chapter Nine

Hermione tossed and turned all night, but this didn't bother Draco at all.. He comforted her through her nightmares.

On one particularly terrible one, which he saw in her mind, he actually had to wake her up. She couldn't fall back asleep for a while; he rubbed her back for an hour almost, trying to get her to sleep, and shushing her.. But all she could say was, "Draco.. Why me? Why me..?"

Hermione was in tears.. Draco felt so bad for her.. Sure, his father died, but first off, that was only one of his parents (although it may as well have been both, because it put his mother into a hospital also), and his parents probably didn't mean as much to him.. And he had never been raped..

Draco was quickly running out of ideas on what to do to calm her.. So he wiped the tears from her eyes, and pressed his lips into hers.

And what a passionate kiss it was.

Hermione gratefully accepted his tongue into her mouth, and rather quickly, mind you. Draco made sure it was a soft kiss, and not demanding too much of her strength.. Minutes later, when she pulled away for a breath, he started softly kissing her neck.

Hermione moaned and pulled his lips back onto hers; she wanted as much of him as she could get without sex, she was way too sore for that.

After many minutes of making out and soft neck kisses, Hermione spoke up..

"Draco.. I love this just as much as you do, but.. We really should try to get some sleep.. I'm just.. Well, I'm sorry that I'm keeping you awake, tossing and turning, and having these terrible dreams.. But, thank you.. So much.. No one has ever cared about me like this.."

"What about Potter? And Weasley?"

Hermione sniffled. "They never really cared about me.. Harry was too busy trying to be the hero and saving everyone, and Ron is just.. Well, he's not as nice as people think.."

"What do you mean by that, Hermione?" Draco asked, keeping full eye contact.

"Just.. You know how him and me went out last year?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well.. That's when I got to know the _real_ Ron.. What everyone else saw was a surreal image of him.. When we went out, things were so much different than anyone would, or could, imagine.. And a lot worse.." Hermione spoke slowly, as if she was choosing her words carefully.. "You see, when we were going out.. He wanted to um.. He told me.. That his goal was to fuck me.. And those are his exact words.. And about a week later.. He tried to.. And.. Sorry, this is hard for me to talk about.."

"It's fine.. Take your time, Hermione," Draco said, soothingly.

"But anyway.. About a week later, he told me to come up to his dorm with him, that he needed to show me something.. And no one else was around.. And of course, being the stupid person I am.. I followed him.. And when he got me up there, he put me in his bed, and acted like he was just going to kiss me.. And I wanted to kiss him.. And so I leaned in, and closed my eyes.. And next thing I knew, he had me down.. And unzipped his pants.. And he forced me to give him head.. He told me if I told anyone, he'd make sure I was punished for it.."

"Damn.. That bastard, I'll kill him.." Draco said.

"Well, that's not all he did.." Hermione whimpered. "When he was done with _that_.. He told me in a mock-sympathetic tone, 'Oh, how could I be so inconsiderate.. Forcing you to give me pleasure, and not returning the favor.. How _could_ I?' and then.. He.. He.."

"Go on, Hermione.. I'm listening.."

"He pulled off my underwear from under my skirt.. And slid his hand up my thighs.. And when he was sure I was wet enough for him.. He shoved three of his fingers inside me.. And Draco, he has really big fingers.. And he told me he wouldn't stop until I moaned for him.. But I couldn't moan.. I was silenced by him from the start.. And so he kept that going for a good 15 minutes.. And when I orgasmed, he didn't stop.. He just kept going.. And then Harry walked in.. And, not to help me, just to help his image.. He knocked him into a wall.. And beat him up with magic.. And then just, forgot about me, and left.."

"Hermione.. Why didn't you tell anyone? Why, baby, why?"

"I didn't want for them to get in trouble Draco.." Hermione said, and started to cry, yet again.

Draco pulled her into his lap and shushed her; she just put her face in his chest and cried..

Draco shushed her to sleep, for the final time that night.. He laid her down carefully, as not to disturb her, and then snuggled up behind her to keep her warm..

"Good night, angel.. I love you.." he said, kissing her lips.

–The Next Morning–

Hermione was in quite a rush when she woke up; it was 10 before she regained consciousness. She wanted to look perfect for the funeral.. She took a long, hot bath, and dressed in a black, floor-length skirt and a black long sleeve shirt. She did her eye make up dark, like always.. And put on some emo music to rock out to.

Before she knew it, it was 12:30, and they needed to leave in order to get there on time. She called Draco into her room and asked if he was ready; he was, and it was off to the funeral for them.

The funeral was.. Well.. A funeral.. Crying and such. No one in Hermione's family recognized her; since she had last seen them, she had turned quite goth.

When it was finally over, Hermione was out of tears to cry. Draco took her by the hand and led her to the cab that was waiting for them.

* * *

**Bwahaha.. Thanks to the reviewers that leave nice comments, you make my world go round.-shelby.**


	10. chapter ten

Chapter Ten

When Draco got Hermione home, all he wanted to do was kiss her troubles away.. And Hermione didn't really have a problem with that idea.

He picked her up as soon as they were in the house and carried her to her couch. He laid her down and slowly, carefully, he got on top of her. He brushed her hair out of her tear streaked face and kissed her lips once. Hermione wrapped her arm around his neck and gratefully accepted his loving kisses.

Hermione needed to breathe for a minute, so she pulled away, sucking on Draco's bottom lip. This turned him on.. Very much so. He pulled her into his lap, to where she was straddling him. He then softly grabbed her chin and tilted it to his mouth; they stared into each other's eyes as they went in for another passionate kiss.

Draco carried Hermione to her room and laid her on her bed. They were fumbling through kisses for many more minutes to come.. When suddenly, Hermione reached and pulled off Draco's shirt.

Draco was mad aroused.. He couldn't help but think that she'd be good in bed.

Hermione found herself thinking the same thing.. And, being the ambitious girl she was.. She found herself reaching down and unbuckling Draco's pants.. She pushed them down past his hips and he took it from there.. He pushed her pants down to her knees, and she copied him, and took the job from there.

Hermione broke away from Draco's lips to take off her shirt. He unsnapped her bra and slid it off too..

They were lying there, Draco on top, in his boxers, and Hermione in her panties.. He was caressing her breasts softly, but kept reaching up to kiss her. He knew that she was new at this and didn't want to rush her through it; so he pulled the blankets on top of them as a means of security.

He kissed down her neck and between her breasts, leaving little love nibbles across her stomach.. All the way down to her panty line. He stopped, as if to make sure it was okay, but Hermione moaned when he stopped.. So he assumed it was fine.

He slowly pulled them off of her, and then pulled off his boxers.. He felt her to make sure she was wet enough, and then started to get inside her.. But Hermione stopped him.

"Draco.. I'm scared.." she said, quietly, as though her voice was nothing.

"Baby.. We don't have to do this.. But if you're scared, I promise you.. I'm not forcing you into this, I'm not going to hurt you in any way.. Do you want to do it or not?"

"Yes Draco.. I want to." she said defiantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he said, covering her mouth with his own.. He kissed her briefly, then went back to his job.. He carefully slipped himself inside her, and she moaned deeply.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, go ahead."

So Draco, once again, covered her lips with his and started moving slowly, back and forth, back and forth.. He didn't pick up speed for a few minutes; he wanted to get her used to it.

Hermione moaned into his mouth, "Faster, Draco.. Faster.."

And so Draco started to pick up speed, slowly. She kept her arm around his neck, and he kept his eyes latched on hers.

Draco went faster, little by little, for a few minutes longer.. Until he didn't think he could take the slowness anymore.. He looked in her eyes, and she was begging for action. So he started going harder..

Hermione, of course, having been raped by two merciless men, this didn't pain her at all.

So he went faster, and harder, until they climaxed.. Together.

And Draco went as hard as he could for the last few thrusts, and both of them orgasmed; Hermione almost let out a scream at the explosion.

Draco pulled out slowly, as to not completely ruin the mood. He laid down beside her naked form and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, and then brushed the hair out of her face with his hand.

Hermione felt extremely embarrassed..(You know, when you have an orgasm, it kinda makes you feel disgusted.. So I uh.. Hear.) She covered her face with her hands and cried.

"Baby, what is it?" Draco asked, helplessly.

"I'm sorry.. Draco.. I need a shower, real fast.."

"Alright, it's fine, don't worry about it baby.."

So Hermione went and took a shower, being sure to get her clothes on the way to the bathroom this time. She let the hot water cascade over her body and cleaned herself from the sex.

"_He's really good in bed.. Man.. No wonder my instincts were acting up,_" she thought, and then laughed aloud.

She stepped out and put her clothes on. Then, she walked into her room, to find her bed made and cleaned.

"Aww.." she said. "Draco, did you do this?"

Draco emerged from the closet, cleaned and dressed. "Yeah, I was afraid you were embarrassed.. Or something.. Sorry.." he mumbled.

Hermione didn't know what to do; she really made him feel bad..

She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek, then put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper.

Draco was confused, but he didn't turn down a kiss. So when he pulled away, finally, Hermione was hurt.. And felt like she hurt him.. So she sat down on the edge of her bed and put her face in her hands.

Draco thought she was just thinking or something until he saw her shoulders heave; "_oh, no.._" he thought to himself.

"Baby.. Shh.. It's okay, I'm fine.. I'm sorry, I just thought maybe I rushed you or something, and I felt bad.. I'm sorry.." he whispered.

He turned her to face him and hugged her; she put her face in his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry, Draco.. I-I just.. I don't know.. I'm sorry.."

"Baby, shh, it's fine, I promise.."

When he finally got her calmed down, they changed into their pajamas and laid down in her bed; he snuggled up behind her and put his arms around her waist, and they fell asleep together.

* * *

**WHEW! THAT WAS TOUGH MAN! Seriously, it's hard to write a sex scene when you're only 13 years old and the most sexual thing you've ever done with a guy is hold hands.**

**Honestly, people.**

**It's sad.**

**So was it okay? Tell me! Review me! Reviews make my world go round!**

** 3 3shel-B**


	11. chapter eleven

Chapter Eleven

Hermione awoke the next morning before Draco.. Only to think about her parents and the events from the night before.. She was extremely embarrassed, but she couldn't help but recall Draco's size..

"8 and a half inches," she heard someone say. She looked over and saw Draco smiling at her.

Hermione blushed; he must have gotten into her thoughts.

"And Hermione, don't be embarrassed.. I love you. And try not to think about your parents.. I don't want you upset.. But I'm here to listen, if you need me."

Hermione felt even more embarrassed now that he knew what she was thinking.. Sometimes, being magic really sucked.

"Draco, when should we go back to the castle?" Hermione asked, attempting to change the subject. "We shouldn't miss too much school.."

"You're right.. Later today, maybe? That'd be good."

"Alright.. I need to start packing and get my house back in order.."

"Hermione.. What are you going to do after this year.. Where will you live?"

Hermione took a minute choosing her words.. "Here, I guess.."

Draco thought about that for a minute, then left it alone.. He didn't want to upset her further.

He started to help her pack, and when she got most of her stuff done, he went to pack his own things..

Hermione got to thinking about the night before, but first.. She had to block her mind. This was definitely something that she shouldn't let him hear.

"_I don't think he used any kind of protection.._" she thought, gasping.. What would that mean? Would there be a big chance she could have gotten pregnant?

Even though she was magic, she couldn't find out on her own until she missed a period.. Which would be starting sometime the next week.. Hopefully.

She pushed these thoughts out of her head and continued getting everything ready; she made her bed, straightened the closet, and made sure there were no messes left anywhere.

The thought of the night before made her shiver, once again, but she'd never forget the incredible pleasure she was given.. "_I wonder if I was a disappointment to Draco.. Or if he really thought I was good.._"

Everything seemed to be in order, and Draco walked in the room.. Forcing the thoughts of the previous night out of her head.

"I'm done.. Are you? Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

So the two of them apparated to right outside the grounds; Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her inside the gates and through the great hall.

They automatically went to Professor Dumbledore's office and knocked. As it was Saturday, there would be no classes for them to attend for two more glorious days.

Dumbledore finally answered after a few impatient moments; he was surprised to see them back so soon.

"Back already?"

"Yes sir, it was quite lonely there.."

"How did everything go? Is it all alright?"

"Yes sir, everything's fine."

The professor gave them both passes to excuse whatever homework they had accumulated while they were gone and sent them to their common room.

The weekend passed quickly; the was nothing to do here!

And before they knew it, the were back in classes, and didn't have much to say to each other during the day.. But nights were magical..

By the time it was Friday, Hermione noticed something about herself..

She still hadn't gotten her period yet..

* * *

**BWA**

**HA**

**HA!**

**Oh, but I am fricking evil! Giggety, giggety.. Allllllright!**

**Btw, sorry it took so long.. I've been busy with exams/a sudden case of writer's block. But! REVIEWS! lol.. Goodday, ol' chaps!**

**-Shel**


	12. chapter twelve

Chapter Twelve

Okay, Hermione was very, _very _freaked out by this.. Who wouldn't be sort of weirded out that they lost their virginity and weren't getting their period?

But she had to sleep because she had a test the next day.. But Hermione tossed and turned all night long, even with Draco's arms around her petite frame.

When they woke up the next morning, Draco saw that Hermione was rather pale and didn't look like she had gotten much sleep; he, on the other hand, was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing.. I just need to go to the nurse, is all.. I'll be back in a little while, cover for me if I don't show up to class, alright? I love you.." Hermione said, getting out of bed and instantly walking out into the corridor and to Madame Pomphrey's quarters.

When Hermione arrived, out of breath, to Madame Pomphrey's office, the nurse instantly rushed over to her and made her sit and catch her breath.

"Dear, what is it? Why do you arrive here in such a rush?"

"Madame.. Pomphrey.." Hermione said, trying to catch her breath.. "I think.. I might be.. Pregnant.."

"WHAT! HOW!"

"Just.. Please.. Will you check me.. Please?"

"Oh, alright.. Let me see, dear.."

Madame Pomphrey cast a spell on Hermione's belly to see if she was pregnant; if she was, her stomach would light up golden.

Anticipation..

"About how long will this take, Madame Pomphrey?"

"It'll take a while.. Just tell me how this happened.. I mean, I know how.. But didn't you use protection? You're a witch, Hermione, and the smartest witch of your age.. I just.. I wonder how.."

"No, Madame.. We.. Well.. It was right after my parents died, and we just.. Got caught up in the moment.. And.. We forgot to cast a spell on it.. Or anything.." Hermione said slowly.

"Dear.. Dear, dear, dear.. I can't believe you would forget. But if you don't mind me asking, who would the father be?"

"D-d-draco..Malfoy.."

"OH MY! I didn't know you two were.. Involved.. At all.."

"We weren't. But.. Is this thing almost done?"

"Honey.. Look down.."

Hermione looked down.. Her stomach was glowing.. Golden.

She immediately started crying.. "Is there anything.. I can do.. To.. Stop it?"

"Honey.. You know I'm against abortion.. Or any form of dark magic that would rid you of the baby.. So you're.. Well.. Stuck with her."

"Her? How is it possible to tell?"

Madame Pomphrey looked at Hermione in one of those matter-of-fact ways, "Hermione, you're a witch.. It's so easy to tell now."

"How far into the pregnancy am I?"

"Just over a week. But I _can_ shorten the pregnancy.. If you'd like."

"How short?"

"About three months.. Do you want me to?"

"Of course."

"This might be painful," Madame Pomphrey said, casting another spell on Hermione's stomach to shorten it. "Just hold my hand, dear."

Hermione was in _excruciating _pain, but it was all worth it.. If it would shorten the pregnancy, it was fine with her.

"Now, Hermione.. Only one thing left for you to do."

"What's that?"

"You have to tell Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

**Badumbum..chissssss.**

**I'm evil, am I not? Bwaha. Review meee!**

**-shelby**


	13. chapter thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione grabbed her things and walked out of Madame Pomphrey's office; she needed to walk and think a little before Draco got back from morning classes and confronted her at lunch.

She walked outside and went over to the lake. She found a nice, cozy tree to sit under; she sat under it and started crying.

"_What would my parents think?_" she asked herself.. She looked down at her stomach and imagined the baby growing inside of it.. "_But even more important than that.. How do I tell Draco?_"

Hermione didn't have much time to contemplate this, as Draco walked up behind her.

"Hey, baby.. Are you alright?"

"Draco.." but she was cut off..

"I know, Hermione.. I know.. I read your thoughts, sorry.. But I had to.. This morning before you left to go to the nurse.. So.. Is it true?"

"Yes.." Hermione said sadly. "It's a girl.. Madame Pomphrey sped up the pregnancy for me.. And so now I only have 3 months to go.."

"Baby.. Are you sure it's mine..?"

"Yes, everyone else wore a condom."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and sat down with her.

"Well.. I wasn't planning on this for a while.." Draco got on one knee in front of Hermione.

"Will you, Hermione Granger, be my wife?"

Hermione burst into tears.. Yet again. This was all too much.

"Of course, Draco.. I will."

"Accio ring," Draco called aloud, with his wand in hand. Hermione saw a small silver box glide their way, and it looked like it was coming from the general direction of their dorm.

When the little box got to them, Draco opened it slowly and slipped the ring on Hermione's finger.

"It's.. Gorgeous.." Hermione said, at a loss for words; it was a simple silver band with one big diamond in the middle, surrounded by smaller diamonds.

"Should we have a wedding before or after the baby comes?"

"Before.. I want this baby to have a daddy from the start."

"Then.. When should the wedding be?"

"How about sometime like.. Next month-ish?"

"Alright. Should it be traditional.. Or more.. Magical?"

"Either way you want, Draco, I'm just happy to be marrying you.

"Alright.. So we just need to get things in order.. Won't take long. Want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and find a dress? Or something..?"

"Sure! That's exciting.. I love you, Draco Malfoy.. More than anyone on this planet, more than anyone in the world."

"You're beautiful," Draco said, looking into her eyes, and kissing her passionately.

And so the walked along the shore of the lake, hand in hand, planning out their future together.

* * *

**Ok, so I don't like this so far. And I'm the one writing it. Definite problem.. I think I went too fast, but.. Aw well, I didn't want to draw it out and make it take forever, because personally, I think Hermione and Draco should get together in the real books.. To add a little "culture" (wink wink). I also think Draco's father should die a horrible, painful death.. Maybe even get gonorrhea..(I doubt that's spelled right, aw well.)**

–**Shelby**

**Remember kids, I feed on your reviews. So if you want more out of this story, review me. El pronto.**


	14. please read

Okay everyone, I don't like how this story is going.. So I could either erase the last few chapters and start from there, or just write a whole new fic altogether.. You tell me. For now, I'm gonna start on a new one.. But if you'd rather me just start from chapter 8 or so, email me.

Thanks,

Shelby


	15. please read, again

Okay everyone.. I have come to a decision. I'm going to rewrite the story, completely start over, but still using much of what I've already done, and then I'm going to delete this one, and reenter the next one in it's place. It'll be a lot more detailed, and probably better. Sound good? Sorry for any.. Inconvenience? Yeah.. Whatevv. Oh, and sorry that it's like.. I dunno.. this is just.. It's my first fic, I have to get the hang of it. Any tips, email me.. is the account i _prefer_..

Lol..

3 3 Shelby


End file.
